


The Right Shade of Just Like You

by Romancemesomeziam



Series: Parent Ziam [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Handcuffs, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romancemesomeziam/pseuds/Romancemesomeziam
Summary: The boys celebrate their son's birthday and Zayn struggles with his little boy growing up. Yet, Liam is always there to make sure things go by smoothly, even if it means roughing Zayn up a little bit.





	The Right Shade of Just Like You

The flat was a complete mess, toys and decorations littering the floor as Liam and Zayn both scrambled around to pick them up. They had spent the last 24 hours catering to the every desire of six little monsters for Taylor's birthday celebration. A massive sleep over, themed with Disney movies and Zayn still glared at Liam for the idea, scrapping blue buttercream frosting off the ceiling.

"How did they even manage to get it up there?" growled Zayn, irritated and completely exhausted. He was craving a cigarette and a massively long kip, far from blabbering children and high pitch yelps.

The last of Taylor’s friends were just about leaving, downstairs with Liam as their parents picked them up. He could hear Jackson’s mother thanking Liam, no doubt pawing him like the last piece of sugary cake.

Rolling his eyes, Zayn kept scrubbing the damn icing, sighing in relief when it finally started to show signs of giving. He loved his little boy more than anything in the world, but right now he just wanted to sleep, maybe roll around in bed like a toddler, kicking his feet in annoyance. He’d witness too many mothers eyeing his husband like a piece of meat in his very presence and he was tired of pretending it didn’t bother him.

He was better placed than anyone else to know just how alluring and sexy Liam was without trying, add a kid to the mix and he looked like a god given gift. That didn’t mean that those women got to undress him with their eyes, making Zayn boil with anger, which had lead to Liam kicking him out, telling him to go clean.

So here he was now on cleaning duty, Taylor almost passed out in the playroom next to him as he petted his new life size gorilla plush. It was a humongous thing he’d begged to have for months, and of course Zayn had given in, bought his little boy everything he wanted because he was a push over. He wanted his little monkey to smile brighter than the sun, never wanted a sad expression on his face.

The only thing Taylor had asked for his birthday and didn’t get was an art set, the real ones for artists and not for kids. For some reason, Zayn couldn’t bring himself to buy it, staring at it endlessly in the shop but unable to bring it home. It felt so concrete, a statement that his baby wasn’t a baby anymore, that Taylor was growing up, he was three now, and Zayn couldn’t accept that.

He wanted to live in his fictional world a little longer, where his little boy would stay little forever, that he could cradle him in his arms and rock him to sleep every night for the rest of his life. Thinking that soon, that very thing wouldn’t be a possibility had Zayn’s heart aching.

Stepping down from the ladder, Zayn dropped the dirty cloth in the bucket of warm soapy water, looking around at mess of dirty plates and bright colored decorations. In the corner he could see Taylor now cuddled into the giant arms of the gorilla, faced pressed to the soft fur of its chest, clinging desperately to its neck like he did when he was sick, holding on to Liam for dear life.

With a gentle smile etched upon his face, Zayn walked towards his boy, carefully untangling him from around the plush before carrying him off to bed, trying to avoid all the torn up wrapping paper. He settled Taylor down, tucking his blanket tightly around him even if it was only the middle of the afternoon. It was obvious he wasn’t the only one that was exhausted, playing and screaming all day had to be exhausting.

Running his fingers along the boy’s soft nose, Zayn leaned down, pressing a delicate kiss to his forehead. “Sleep tight my little monkey,” he whispered, watching with captivated eyes as Taylor cuddled into his buzz lightening action figure.

Half closing the door behind him, leaving a gap in case Taylor needed something, Zayn made his way across the hallway, down to the master bedroom. He knew he still had so much picking up to do, and it wasn’t fair to leave Liam downstairs doing some of it but exhaustion had his eyes already half closed.

Collapsing on the top of the king sized bed, Zayn spread out as wide as he could. He groaned in pleasure as his muscle immediately relaxed, the tension in his spin leaving his body. His eyes closed on their own accord, even if his mind willed him to stay awake. He could hear Liam humming downstairs, the sound of cabinet doors opening and closing.

Just five minute, he mumbled into the pillow, cuddling into Liam’s side of the bed that smell so strongly of him.

*******************************************

Liam closed the door behind the last mother overly full of affection picking up her kid. He groaned, slightly disgusted at how many hands had “accidentally” run down his arm or shoulder in the past 20 minutes. He tried so desperately hard to be nice to these women, some of them married to people he knew, hitting on his so openly and he hated it.

Truth was he only went along with it for Taylor’s benefit, wanting his son to have loads of friends and happy memories. The party had been the stellar example of what he’d do for his baby boy, dressing up in stupid costume and laughing along with toddlers. Liam hated to admit the fact that he enjoyed every minute of it, rolling on the ground and crawling around kids, seeing the widest of smile on Taylor’s face was worth every single bruise on his body at the moment. Even if the kids had insisted on climbing him like a tree, because they were all super monkeys, Liam cherished every second as precious memories.

Zayn had been great with it all too, helping the kids so patiently, the fatherly aspect of things so much easier for him. He fell at ease into it, soft voice and gentle touch soothing any child’s worries. It was a gift really, something Liam loved to admire every day when Zayn would calm Taylor after he hurt himself, or teach him something new. It was so beautiful, something beyond words that always gripped at Liam’s heart.

Yet Zayn wasn’t always soft and gentle, no on the contrary when women came around, paying too much attention to Liam, complimenting his new haircut, Zayn had a tendency to get quite intense. It’s why Liam had shooed him away, back upstairs to start cleaning up the mess the toddler army had made.

Making his way up the stairs, two at a time, Liam noticed the play hall was empty, an abandoned movie playing quietly in the background as Mr. Gorilla loomed in the corner. Walking down the corridor, he eased his footsteps, hearing the slow breathing patterns of his son. He peered into the room, not in the least surprised with the image of his baby boy sleeping peacefully, little snores escaping him.

Closing the door completely, Liam went in search of Zayn, finding him face first in their bed, knocked out with his shoes still on his feet. Smiling to himself, Liam approached his husband, easing off his shoes delicately, before turning him over onto his back, running a gentle hand down his jaw.

“How did I ever get so lucky,” Liam whispered to himself, allowing his fingers to trail delicately over Zayn’s every feature. He knew very well that there was no way it would wake Zayn, the man slept like the dead. The only things that ever woke Zayn up were the cries of their son and the prospect of sex.

And since Liam was feeling quite lonely, and that Taylor was sleeping peacefully there was only one solution left.

*********************************

Zayn fought against the darkness of sleep, a pull in his body trying to drag him out of his comfortable slumber. There was heat coiling in his stomach, his legs drawn tight as he groaned from the pressure building inside of him. His mind was clouded with sleep, as he couldn’t help but buck his hips, suctioning heat surrounding his dick. He moaned loudly, eyes snapping open as he realized what was happening.

He came face to face with Liam, on his knees between his legs, lips wrapped tightly around his dick with a mischievous look in his eyes.

“Leeyum,” Zayn groaned, reaching down to thread his fingers through his husband’s hair, completely amazed after years of being together at how good this felt. He’d never tired of Liam’s morning blowjobs, the way his husband just loved to give and make him squirm until he could barely move.

Pushing deeper into Liam’s throat, Zayn whimpered, the flicker of his man’s tongue across his slit making his eyes roll back, breath coming out erratically as he remembered Taylor, sleeping down the hallway. He tried to stay quiet, calm his every intake of air, but the things Liam were doing were simply too sinful, too talented. Tightening his hold on Liam’s hair, Zayn pulled him upwards, until Liam mouth left his dick.

“What’s wrong babe?,” Liam asked, crawling up towards him, worry instantly plastered across his face.

“You haven’t kissed me today,” Zayn whispered, eyes glued to Liam’s shiny lips as he licked them so oblivious of his own seductive powers. He saw Liam’s lips turn up into his usual goofy smile as his husband leaned in, pressing their mouths together to linger in a deliciously slow kiss. Zayn felt a hand wrapping itself around his dick adding to pleasure, his hips now pinned to the bed by Liam’s weight as he tried grinding up into him, desperate to get off.

“Please,” he said against Liam’s mouth. “Tay’s gonna wake soon.”

Their foreheads now pressed together, Liam nodded knowingly, twisting his wrist like he knew Zayn loved, letting his thick fingers linger just around the underside of his dick.

Mere seconds later, Zayn was coming, smashing his mouth to Liam’s to drown out the cry dying on his tongue. He felt Liam bite down on his lower lip, dragging out the pleasure as he fell back onto the bed, sated and lost in the fog of his orgasm.

Liam’s lips were the only thing keeping him awake as they trailed lingering kisses over his jaw and down his neck, making him grunt from the sheer need to get his hands all over his husband, but he knew he didn’t have the time when a small banging noise was heard.

“I’ll go,” Liam mumbled against his mouth, kissing him against before stripping off his shirt, cleaning his hand on it and tossing it in the laundry basket. Zayn watched, completely captivated until Liam walked out, muscle in his back straining with every step.

There were so many images flashing through Zayn head at the moment, so many things he wanted to do after he chased down Liam but he knew that wasn’t an immediate possibility. Their little one was going to be awake soon and Zayn had promised him they could make a humongous fort with blankets and watch a movie, with Mr. Gorilla of course.

Forcing himself out of bed, Zayn jumped in the shower, going through the automatic motions of washing himself quickly. When he was dry and dressed, he made his way out to the play room, surprised to find it empty.

He heard Taylor’s constant blabbering, Liam’s soothing voice quickly in suite. He followed the noise, up another flight of stairs and into the attic, into his art studio.

Liam was standing at the door, hip propped against the frame with his back to Zayn. He could see Liam’s hand waving a little in front of him as he cooed at Taylor.

“What’s going on?” he asked as he stepped up the final stair, wrapping his arm around Liam’s waist from behind before kissing his neck.

“Think he got tired of you telling him he wasn’t old enough,” Liam said with a chuckle, looking over to where Taylor was settled comfortably.

There were jars of paint scattered around him, paintbrushes littering the floor, Taylor's hands prints were all over the walls, little marks across Zayn’s graffiti. It squeezed at Zayn’s heart, seeing his little boy stand, dipping a paintbrush into some paint and advancing towards the wall, brow furrowed in concentration, tongue between his teeth as he applied a wobbly line to Zayn’s unfinished batman.

Bright eyed and so very excited, Taylor turned in his direction, his face lightning up even more when he saw Zayn, paint brush waving in the air as drops of blue splattered everywhere.

“Baba look,” Taylor said, pointing to the wall. “I’m painting just like you.”  
“You are,” Zayn chocked out, a ball suddenly lodged in his throat as he felt his eyes fill with tears.

“I wanna be just like you, Baba,” Taylor said, taking a step forth, paintbrush still high in the air, his eyes so inquisitive, obviously looking for Zayn’s approval.

“You’re doing great, Monkey,” he assured when Liam pressed an encouraging hand to his back. “Keep going”.

Smiling even wider, Taylor went back to his painting, covering Zayn’s art with his own. It was a completely mess, lines and blobs of colors in random patterns, and yet it was the most beautiful thing Zayn had ever seen.

Leaning into Liam’s side, suddenly feeling so small and in need of that protection that his husband so willingly offered, Zayn sighed,“He’s so small, Liam. He’s can’t be ready for this.”

“Looks like he is,” Liam murmured in his ear, running a comforting thumb along his hip. “He’s going to be good, just like his Baba.”

“He’s just a baby,” countered Zayn, knowing fully well he was being ridiculous. He should have bought Taylor his own art set, helped him develop his talent, but he just couldn’t face the thought of his baby boy growing up.

“Good thing he’s going to have a baby sister in two months! You can coddle her and let him grow,” chuckled Liam, pressing a kiss to Zayn’s forehead as he too watched Taylor, giving him a thumbs up when their boy looked their way.

“How about we take him to the art shop before we watch a movie, let him pick out some stuff so he doesn’t paint on all your walls?”

“But-,”Zayn started to argue but was silenced immediately, Liam’s lips catching the words off his tongue.

“Its time, Zayn.”

This time, Liam’s voice was very serious, eyes darkened a little as he watched captive by Taylor’s pudgy hands dipping in yellow paint before pressing to the wall, smack in the center of Batman’s chest.

“Fine,” Zayn whined, pinching Liam’s hip in retaliation. “Get him cleaned up, I’ll make a list.”

“I highly doubt he’ll need that much stuff babe,” Liam questioned as he walked a little towards Taylor, stepping back when the little boy flung his paintbrush around vigorously sending neon green everywhere.

Completely smitten, Zayn smiled to himself, tapping a finger to Liam’s chest. “My son will have everything and anything he needs to be an amazing artist, you can’t stop me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Liam said as he picked up Taylor, zooming through the air making airplane noises.

It’s the last thing Zayn heard as he walked down the stairs, the high pitch giggles of his son warming his heart as he started listing out everything he’d need.

**************************************

Standing in the acrylic paint section, basket filled with dozens of different colors, Zayn stood inspecting three different tubes of brown paint, unable to decide which one resembled what he needed the most. He could hear Taylor’s wild giggles as Liam no doubt ran after him through the aisles, adding numerous amounts of things to their own basket.

Within seconds there were large hands pressed to Zayn’s stomach, warm breath fanning over his neck. He didn’t need to turn around to know it was Liam, the sensation all too familiar.

“Did you find everything you wanted, babe?” Liam asked as he kissed his neck, pulling away to grab a running Taylor that has his little fist clutching multiple paintbrushes.

Zayn got lost in the image of his husband cuddling their little boy in his arms, how Liam so automatically went into daddy mode, ruffling Taylor’s hair and holding him on his hip just right.

“What exactly are you trying to figure out with all this brown paint?” added Liam when Zayn still didn’t answer, reaching out to brush Taylor’s fringe out of his eyes.

“Trying to figure out which one looks more like your eyes,” Zayn mumbled as he placed back one of the tubes, the shade a little too light to capture the depth of Liam’s intense gaze.

“You’re so cheesy,” Liam laughed whole-heartedly as he leaned in, brushing his lips across Zayn’s own without a care in the world.

Zayn fell into the touch immediately, his brain shutting down as it usually did when Liam kissed him, the only thing that brought him back was the little hand he felt tapping against his cheek. Pulling away from Liam, Zayn came face to face with Taylor’s wide eyes, a huge smile on his lips.

“Baba, I want kisses too,” the little boy pouted, his bottom lip pushed out like Liam had taught him. It was probably the worst thing his husband could have ever done because their little boy looked like the most adorable thing in the whole world and Zayn could never deny him anything.

Reaching out, wrapping his own arm around Taylor’s waist to transfer the boy’s weight from Liam’s hip to his, Zayn smiled down at the boy, admiring the way his still chubby cheeks were red from amusement.

“You want kisses?” Zayn questioned with a wide grin, a mischievous look in his eyes before leaning in and pressing dozens of small kisses all over his son’s face, laughing against the little hands that pushed at his face.

“Baba stop,” giggled the little boy, gripping Zayn’s hair but without any malice. “Daddy, make Baba stop.”

Seconds later, arms were encircling Zayn’s waist again, Liam’s broad chest pressed to his back.

“You boys are making a scene,” Liam whispered in Zayn’s ear which had him pulling back, watching Liam over his shoulder who smiled back at him with a goofy expression.

“Bought something special for us, we should get home and watch a movie so I can show you,” his husband added, licking his lips knowing perfectly well how much Zayn loved that.

Turning back to Taylor, the boy panting a little in his arms from the assault of kisses, Zayn brushed his hair out of his eyes, admiring the way it curled.

“What do you think about that Monkey, do you want to go home and watch a movie?” Zayn asked, reaching out to the paint display and throwing in five different tubes of brown paint into his basket as figured his dilemma could be thought of later.

“But what about the paint?” the little boy asked, his big brown eyes suddenly filled with tears as his bottom lip started to wobble. “Daddy said we could stay here forever with all the paint.”

Offering a subtle glare in Liam’s direction, Zayn took a step forward, rocking Taylor in his arms to prevent the tears from falling.

“I have a better idea,” Zayn said kissing away the single tear that slide down his little boy’s baby soft cheek. “How about we take all this paint home, and we can paint in Baba’s art room while watching Buzz and Woody.”

“We can do that?” Taylor asked completely awed, tiny hands fisted in Zayn’s shirt as he looked at Liam as if needing his daddy to agree before the concept could be real in his mind.

“Yeah bug, we can,” Liam answered sheepishly, it was obvious to Zayn that Liam felt a little guilty. Seeing their boy with tears in his eyes was one thing Liam hated to deal with. He usually held Taylor in his arms until he calmed but later on, when the boy was sleeping and happy again, Liam had a tendency to beat himself up, no matter how many times Zayn told him they couldn’t protect their son from everything.

Instantly Taylor was squealing happily in Zayn’s arms, kicking until he was put down. He then proceeded to run through the paint aisle, grabbing a tube of every single color he could reach, even if he was on the tip of his toes and shoving them in the basket without looking where they landed.

“You’ll be paying for all this I take it,” Zayn said as he crossed his arms, thoroughly amused as he watched Taylor gleefully shove more and more paint into the basket, a mountain quickly forming.

With a deep sigh, Liam nodded. “I didn’t think he would take it literally.”

“Oh please,” laughed Zayn as he took a step forth, putting back a few of the paint tubes while Taylor's back was to them and he was too busy to notice. “Our son takes everything you tell him to heart, you’re his hero. He thinks everything you say is true.”

“And yet he wants to be just like his Baba,” said Liam mockingly, pulling his tongue out in a grimace before he jogged towards Taylor, picking him up and zooming him through the air.

“I think that’s quite enough bug,” Liam mumbled into the boy’s neck, long fingers tickling his belly which had Taylor giggling even louder as Liam started making air plane noise, flying him through the air.

Shaking his head as he enjoyed the sight before him, Zayn started pushing the cart down the aisle, following after his boys who were overly loud as they flew through the store, all eyes on them.

When Zayn got to the register, he started unloading the basket, paint tubes and brushes, a few canvases and children’s art book quickly accumulating. He could still hear Liam and Taylor not far behind, the noises they were making starting to sound like animals prowling the tundra.

The lady behind the counter smiled widely at him as she started checking him out, bagging everything up quickly as the total climbed higher and higher.

“You have a beautiful family,” she told him as she passed the last few items, reciting the total.

“I’m a very lucky man,” Zayn agreed as he handed over his credit card, looking over his shoulder where Liam was on all four, Taylor on his back, desperately clutching his hands in his daddy’s hair. “Its like having two kids.”

The woman agreed with a humorous chuckle. “Oh I know that, I have a husband just like that. They make having kids so easy though.”

Nodding, Zayn could do nothing but agree, admiring the way Liam picked up Taylor so easily, always making sure he was safe but with the widest of smile on his face. Their boy might be quite spoiled sometimes but the truth remained that he was a well rounded kid, very polite and well manner. He was a little ball of energy, always so cheerful which reminded Zayn of a younger Liam.

“Babe, time to go,” Zayn called out as he started gathering the dozens of bags in his arm, Liam immediately scooping up a few of his own, Taylor now seated comfortably on his shoulders.

As they made their way to their car, Zayn’s arm overflowing with art supplies, he couldn’t help but feel like the luckiest person alive. He had been granted with great vocal skills that led him to travel the world, but also lead him towards the man that now completed his life. He had been blessed with such love, being able to provide for his family and now as he watched over the love of his life, buckling in their little boy into his small car seat, Zayn felt lighter than air.

He was grateful that he could afford to buy over 2,000$ of art supplies in a day, most of which would probably end up splattered all over Taylor’s face and hands within the next 48 hours. He was lucky for the money, the fame, and everything else, but nothing compared to the smile on his little boy’s face when he looked up at Liam with admiration, kissing the tip of his nose.

It was the best feeling in the world and Zayn never tired of it. *************************************************

“Do you want me to put him to bed,” Liam asked in a hushed voice, long fingers sliding along Zayn’s naked ankle.

Looking up at his husband, Zayn shook his head, coaxing Liam closer until he was settled next to him, arm around Zayn’s smaller form. Taylor had just fallen asleep on his chest as they watched Toy Story for the millionth time, yet Zayn was not ready to let go of the moment.

Sighing into Liam’s touch, he let his head fall on his husband shoulder, smelling in the familiar cologne that Liam wore and always reminded Zayn of clean laundry and home.

“Today was a good day,” he murmured as he slid his fingers across Taylor’s childish features, amazed by all the smooth skin and round angles.

“Every day is,” Liam whispered in his ear, large fingers splayed on Zayn’s shoulder suddenly filled with a new vigor, something possessive and demanding.

Swallowing around the lump in his throat, Zayn tried not to get carried away too quickly, clutching Taylor closer to his heart, before coughing, trying to clear his throat. “Maybe we should put him to bed.”

Liam hummed in agreement but the look on his face screamed miles about what he really had in mind. Grunting under the weight of Taylor in his arms, Zayn managed to stand with Liam’s help, strong hand on his hip as they walked towards Taylor’s room together.

After tucking the boy in and making sure his Buzz doll was near him if he woke, they placed Mr. Gorilla on the other side of the bed in reassurance. Both men took a few seconds to admire their sleeping boy, kissing him lightly before heading back towards their room. Liam skipped ahead, a sinful look on his face as he swayed his hips enthusiastically.

The minute Zayn closed the door, Liam was behind him, pressing him face first against the rough wood of the bedroom door, hips rutting forward, pushing his already hardening dick into Zayn’s ass.

“Leeyumm” whined Zayn, yet pushed back against the man, already feeling himself harden under the attack.

“Wanna show you what I bought at the art shop,” Liam said in a husky tone, punctuating the words with another thrust of his hips that had Zayn whimpering. Yet the next minute Liam was on the other side of the room and Zayn had to concentrate to move, turning towards the bed and walking on unsteady feet.

Liam disappeared into the bathroom, coming back out a second later shirtless, holding a bag in his hand.

“You’re overdressed,” accused Liam, quickly stripping Zayn of his own shirt and pushing him back on the bed until he could straddle his thighs, settling in comfortably.

Zayn stayed silent, probably because his throat felt too tight from arousal to make any coherent sound. Then again, he didn’t need to talk when he was around Liam, they could communicate with simple touches, knowing exactly what the other needed without a word ever being uttered.

“Figured I would work on my own art skills,” Liam continued, pulling a jar out of the bag with a rather thin paint brush. It looked odd to Zayn, not a material he could identified from sight which had him straining under Liam’s touch, trying to figure out what was happening. The sudden coolness across his wrist had him snapping back to reality, gazing up at Liam.

“Did you just handcuff me to the bed,” Zayn said in a faux outraged tone, struggling under the ties for a second before settling back, arms above his head leaving him completely exposed. Liam could do anything he wanted now and there was nothing Zayn could do to stop him. The thought had him shivering in seconds, anxiety gripping at his throat.

“Calm down love,” Liam said when he noticed Zayn’s sudden fear, leaning in to kiss him breathless, making Zayn forget what exactly he was nervous about. It was so easy to get lost in his husband’s touch, to forget that there were things around him that mattered other than Liam. The cold metal that wrapped around his wrist was all but forgotten by the time Liam was rubbing his hand up and down Zayn’s body, making him moan desperately.

But the next thing he knew, Liam was smearing something warm and gooey across his chest, the touch of the paintbrush making him giggle and strain against the cuffs.

“What are you doing?” Zayn mumbled against Liam’s lips, a loud gasp escaping his mouth when Liam decided to roll his hips and bite down on his shoulder, causing his body shutdown mode. There were so many sensory experiences occurring at the same time, overloading Zayn’s mental capacity as he dived into another sloppy kiss.

When Liam finally pulled away, and amused grin plastered to his face, accentuated by his kiss- swollen lips, Zayn was finally able to look down at his chest.

“Is this how you’re going to waste all my brown paint?” Zayn scolded, seeing the mess of brown goo plastered to his abdomen. Shaking his head, Liam laughed bending down to lick at the brown paint under Zayn’s horrified look.

“What are you doing?” Zayn all but screamed, pulling at his restraints, eyes wide until Liam kissed him again, making him taste the paint which in fact was not what he thought. It was chocolate, so warm and addictive against Liam’s own natural taste, that he moaned and instantly regretted it.

“I hate you so much,” Zayn whispered once they were no longer kissing, feeling himself blush under Liam’s scrutiny. As if Liam would have tried to eat paint, he should have known his husband was trying to trick him.

“You don’t,” Liam said dismissively, smearing the chocolate across Zayn’s chest in random patterns, adding strokes to his arms before leaning in to lick it off. Zayn couldn’t help but buck into every single touch of tongue, groaning restlessly as Liam sucked on his chocolate covered nipple, moaning against his skin.

“Never thought you could taste any better,” his husband replied after Zayn begged for his arms to be released, a complete dismissal of his demand. “Never thought you could look any better.”

“Liam please,” Zayn begged, pulling at the cuffs, his wrist already feeling raw but he didn’t care. All he wanted was to get his hands on Liam, to feel his skin under the tip of his fingers, to taste his mouth whenever he wanted. He needed to be inside Liam, to posses him and brand him, or be fucked by him. At this point it didn’t matter, he just needed Liam, any way he could have him.

“Do you want a taste babe?” Liam asked, and Zayn should have known it was a trick but he didn’t care as he nodded enthusiastically.

Liam then proceeded to unzip his jeans, stepping away from him to take them off, followed by his boxers, leaving him completely naked, all the while staring directly at Zayn. Once he was done, he kneeled right next to Zayn’s shoulder, barely paying any attention to him as he grabbed the jar of chocolate paint, brushing some along his dick slowly, groaning for show.

Whimpering, desperate to get a taste of Liam, Zayn kept fighting the cuffs, leaning until his forehead was pressed to the outside of Liam’s thigh.

“Please,” he begged, looking up at his husband from under long lashes, probably looking fucked out already.

Smiling down at him, Liam ran his hand through Zayn’s hair, shifting so his knees were closer to Zayn before fisting his hair, bringing his mouth inches from his dick.

“Be a good boy and open your mouth for me,” coaxed Liam, strong fingers pushing at Zayn’s chin until his mouth was wide open, Liam’s dick slipping into it immediately.

Instantly Zayn groaned at the taste, salty and sweet, so foreign and new yet familiar and warm. Closing his eyes he forgot about everything else but Liam, rolling his tongue against his husband’s dick, pushing his head as far as he could, whining when he felt Liam’s cock against the back of his throat.

It was probably a horrible blowjob, completely slowly and needy but Zayn was so desperate he couldn’t think properly. He simply strained against the cuffs, tongue flicking across the slit before he swallowed around the head, choking as Liam starting thrusting.

Zayn felt the tears forming, blinding him but he kept calm, breathing through the intrusion, needing it more than he needed the air Liam partially offered.

He was so concentrate on Liam that the touch of his husband’s hand on his dick was a surprise, making him whine deeply as he tried to focus. He hadn’t felt Liam’s hands on his zipper or his fingers across his hips when his boxers were pulled down.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for weeks,” Liam mused as he pulled away, stepping off the bed and away from Zayn who watched him attentively, licking his lips at the sight even if his jaw ached.

Swiftly, Liam went down on his knees in the middle of the room, a bottle of lube in his hand that Zayn had failed to notice until now. He heard the cap of the bottle, saw the glistening translucent liquid coat Liam’s fingers and he whined in response, wanting those fingers on him, inside him.

But Liam obviously had other plans, his large hand disappearing behind himself as a look of pure bliss appeared on his face, his fingers no doubt pushing inside of him. Helpless, Zayn watched his husband finger himself, moaning filthy in sync. He tried to stay quiet and calm but his body refused to listen, his own hips repeating the pattern Liam created with his fingers, ass rubbing against the bed sheets wantonly.

“Fuck Liam, please, I can’t,” Zayn begged, probably a little too loud but his mind was clouded with desire that prevented his consciousness from functioning.

At the sound of his name, Liam’s eyes snapped open, black with desire as his fingers came into sight again. Liam stood, slowly walking towards Zayn looking delicious before stopping next to him, hand trailing down his chocolate covered chest.

Liam let his fingers smear through the substance, bringing them to his mouth and licking them clean.

“Stop teasing me,” Zayn moaned as he pulled at the cuffs again, the headboard creaking under the force.

Liam’s finger against his mouth silenced him however, and Zayn submissively allowed it, opening his lips so he could suck the left over chocolate and lube as Liam straddled him again.

This time the skin on skin had Zayn gasping, so close from finally getting what he wanted. Already so close, his dick straining against his stomach untouched, Zayn attentively waited for Liam to stand higher on his knees, before taking hold off Zayn’s cock, placing it at his entrance.

Biting into his lip, Zayn tried to stay quiet as he felt Liam stretch around his dick, the look on his husband’s face something he wanted to remember forever. The sweat rolling off Liam’s shoulders glistened in the dimmed lighting caught Zayn’s attention who strained against the cuffs enough for Liam to get the point, leaning down until Zayn could attach his lips to his husband’s skin.

The contact seemed to be what Liam was waiting for, hips rising and falling back as he started fucking himself on Zayn, needy sounds escaping his mouth. And Zayn was left there unable to do

anything but thrust into Liam without any control, making sounds that were horribly embarrassing but he didn’t care. His orgasm was so close, edging with every twist of Liam’s hips and the look on his husband face was completely priceless.

When their lips met again, Zayn did the only thing that he could think of that gave him some control, biting down on Liam’s lip who bucked unevenly, grunting at the touch before pulling away.

“You’re such a bad boy,” scolded Liam before tweaking Zayn’s nipple, causing a loud cry to escape his mouth. “And bad boy’s get punished.”

A sharp pain shot through Zayn’s chest at the same time, Liam’s teeth wrapped around his nipple before delicious sucking was resumed making him swear restlessly, his hips fucking up into Liam with desperation.

“So close,” he whimpered as Liam attacked his other nipple, mouth stained with chocolate when he pulled away. It was so cute, completely out of focus in a scene so filthy but Zayn went with it, whining until Liam kissed him again, their rhythm suddenly quicker.

And it was the last touch of lips he needed, like coming home when he taste Liam more than chocolate that trigger his orgasm. Zayn came in long stroke, feeling Liam contract around him, milking him so thoroughly as he too moaned.

Despite the strain in his body, his dick still hard and coming inside Liam, Zayn forced his eyes open, watched Liam fucking himself on his dick, frantically as he too sought release. It was the most beautiful image in the world, Liam’s mouth agape, breath coming out warm against Zayn’s chest until his eyes suddenly opened, finding Zayn’s and then Liam came, moaning out for Zayn.

Completely untouched, Liam kept coming, coating Zayn’s chest white, the semen mixing with the chocolate in an odd masterpiece of their love. They kept slowly rocking together, until Liam leaned down, completely exhausted and let his weight fall over Zayn, the mixture on their chest creating a weird barrier between them.

Panting, they stayed pressed together for a moment, ignoring the mess as Zayn tried to pull Liam out of his half slumbering state, pulling on the cuffs until the bed creaked.

“Want to hold you,” Zayn whispered, his voice feeling raw as Liam smiled dopily at him, kissing his sloppily as he undid the cuffs.

“There you go, love,” Liam said as he rubbed at Zayn’s wrist, frowning when he saw the angry red marks the metal had left behind but Zayn immediately kissed him again, pouring all the love he had for Liam into the press of lips.

“Every day you blow my mind Liam Payne,” he added for good measure, touching his lips to the curve of Liam’s neck. He felt so small suddenly, needy as he welcomed Liam’s arms wrapping around his waist, hands clawing at his back in a loving manner.

“You’re only saying that because you got your two favorite things in the world at the same time, dick and chocolate,” Liam said jokingly, earning himself a slap to his chest that was now stained with chocolate and come, just like Zayn’s.

“Idiot,” Zayn mumbled into Liam’s neck, licking it because he wanted the salty taste to combat the sugar of the chocolate. “You and Taylor are my favorite things in this world, and our Aaila.”

Liam hummed in agreement, fingers carding through Zayn’s hair. “I bet she’ll look just like you.”

“Maybe,” Zayn replied, because it didn’t really matter to him what their daughter looked like, as long as she was healthy, he would love her no matter what because nothing in the world would get better than this.

A loving husband, a sleepy beautiful son and a future little daughter to cuddle and love, nothing could beat that. Perhaps Taylor could grow up, but Aaila was strictly forbidden thought Zayn as he started falling asleep, barely protesting when Liam carried him into the shower.


End file.
